


Picket Fences

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Martin's always been a little vanilla.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 6





	Picket Fences

There are faint red marks adorning his wrists.

Covered by the crisp white of his shirt but he knows they're there. Tugs his sleeves down and Danny's smirking at him, staring from his place at his desk and if he doesn't stop it, someone's going to notice. Doesn't help that Martin can still feel the soft silk of Danny's tie, digging into his flesh and every time Danny smiles, his skin tingles.

Finds himself adjusting his clothes for the third time in the last ten minutes and he knew better than to listen to Danny. Knew better than to give in to Danny but it's too late and now it's his turn. Still doesn't know what he's going to tell Danny and this would be so much easier if Danny would stop staring.

It all seemed so innocent at the time. A simple game Danny called it, something different and Martin still doesn't know why they needed it. And okay, maybe they did because Martin sure as hell wouldn't have considered bondage if it weren't for Danny and his damn game.

But Danny could have asked and Martin would have agreed. Because he trusts Danny, and maybe he's not the type to let anyone tie him up, but Danny's not just anyone and Martin's willing to bend some rules and surrender some control if it means making Danny happy. What he's not willing to do is confess his deepest, darkest kink and have Danny bring it to life.

Well, he's kind of willing, if he could get past the whole, actually telling Danny thing.

And now he's blushing and tugging on his sleeves and Danny's still staring. Still smirking and shrugging into his coat and Martin's nowhere near ready. Just needs a few minutes, time to come up with something. Anything that might sound plausible but not completely weird and damn Danny and his games.

"You ready?" Danny asks, looking slightly smug and Martin slides into his coat.

"Any time you are," Martin replies, sounding more sure than he actually is and following Danny to the car.

Heavy silence on the drive home and Martin's tempted to suggest they eat out. Anything to prolong the moment but Danny's practically bouncing in his seat and Martin has a feeling stalling won't work.

"So have you thought about it?" Danny asks, right to the point and Martin didn't really expect anything different.

"Maybe," Martin replies, attempting to look coy but he's blushing again and knows he's not pulling it off.

"And?" Danny prompts, eyes on the road and the only indication that he's even remotely interested in Martin's response is the slight flush along his neck.

Martin's hands clench involuntarily and he releases a breath. Considers his alternatives and he could lie. Tell Danny he's always had a thing for public places or handcuffs or something at least halfway kinky. Knows Danny wouldn't even question it but this isn't about sex, it's about trust and Martin knows that.

"Can it wait until we're home?" Martin asks, stalling for time and Danny's smirking so Martin smiles innocently and sends up silent thanks.

"If that's what you want," Danny replies, smile genuine this time and Martin reminds himself to breathe.

"It is." And okay, he can do this. And maybe they'll run into traffic or construction and the trip home will take an eternity.

And maybe Danny will forget all about this discussion and then Martin can pretend it never happened.

Obviously fate has other plans because before Martin can reason exactly how to go about telling Danny, they're pulling in front of their building and Danny's looking at him expectantly. Ignores the look, focusing on climbing out of the car and walking into the building. Doesn't stop until their apartment door is bolted behind them and Danny's leading them to the couch, hands everywhere and Martin's jacket knocks over a lamp.

"Well?" Danny asks, trailing kisses down Martin's neck and God, do they have to do this now?

"What?" Martin replies, lost to the sensation of Danny's lips and Danny's hands and his tie lands somewhere on the floor.

"Do I really need to ask again?" Danny questions and obviously he does because Martin can't remember what he's supposed to be answering and oh god, Danny's cupping him through his pants.

"Nnnnn." And smooth Martin, really smooth. Not that he cares, too busy thrusting into Danny's hand and moaning into Danny's mouth and Danny's pulling away and not fair.

"Your fantasy, Martin. Your kink, your whatever you want to call it. Just, tell me," Danny reiterates, leaning back and taking away all that delicious warmth and Martin could cry.

And Danny's still staring at him, expecting an answer and for the first time in Martin's life, he wants to be someone else. Someone with at least a little creativity and lot less inhibitions and now Danny's going to think he's the dullest person on the planet and...

"Hey, Martin, you don't..."

"Toe sucking," Martin blurts out, skin flushing a vibrant shade of red and he can't look Danny in the eye. Drops his gaze to the space between them, hands clenching and unclenching around the fabric of his shirt and Danny's not laughing at him.

Wasn't expecting that so he looks up, meeting Danny's gaze and there's no amusement in his eyes, only lust and acceptance and Martin breathes a sigh of relief.

"I know it's not as exciting as the tie thing, it's just..." Martin trails off, gesturing absently and Danny shifts closer.

Close enough for their knees to touch and Danny's hand snakes out to land on Martin's thigh, thumb rubbing in small circles and Martin can't remember what he was going to say. Can't even remember his own name because Danny's leaning forward to invade Martin's space and when Danny presses their lips together, Martin forgets to be embarrassed.

Forgets everything but the feel of Danny's hands, slowly working on Martin's buttons. The feel of Danny's tongue, twisted around his own and Martin brings trembling hands up to work on Danny's tie. Only just manages to get it off and Danny's already moved on to Martin's zipper, tugging insistently and they're still on the couch and Martin has the fleeting impression of being a teenager again.

Not that he ever did this as a teenager, but it’s a nice thought.

"So, this kink of yours, you like having your toes sucked? Or sucking someone else's toes?" Danny mumbles against Martin's lips, pulling back slightly to make eye contact.

"Either, both, I don't know..." Martin replies, numb fingers struggling to pull off Danny's shirt.

"Mmmm, kinky," Danny responds and Martin can't tell if he's being made fun of.

Decides against asking and even if Danny is making fun of him, Danny's still willing to go along with it and that's good enough for Martin. And finally, finally he manages to slide Danny's shirt down his arms, off and over the side of the couch and belts, belts should be outlawed.

"Bedroom?" Danny moans, half question, half command and Martin nods mutely.

Forces himself to his feet and by the time they trip their way to the bedroom, there's a trail of clothes running the entire length of the hall. Danny pushes him onto the bed, pulling back long enough to slide Martin's boxers over his hips and onto the floor. Turns to his black dress socks next and something unnamed flashes in his eyes. Runs fingertips over Martin's calves, caressing and kneading skin and Martin feels like he's being seduced. Trails down over ankles, slowly pulling off first one sock, then the other before leaning down to place a light kiss on the top of Martin's foot.

"You know, I never had you pegged as a pedicure kind of guy," Danny teases, tickling the underside of Martin's manicured toes and okay, maybe it is a little weird but Martin likes to take care of his feet and that's hardly a crime.

Opens his mouth to respond but his words turn to a low moan when Danny's tongue darts out to swirl around Martin's big toe. And fuck, should have suggested this sooner because now Danny's sucking and Martin's instantly hard. So hard it almost hurts, precome leaking onto his stomach and he's starting to think he could come just from this.

Just Danny and his warm, wet mouth and skillful tongue and hands tracing absent patterns up and down Martin's legs and Martin's eyes roll into the back of his head. Fly open as Danny pulls away to move onto the next toe and oh God, Danny's going to kill him. Not a bad way to go and before Martin can register what he's doing, his hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly and in time with Danny's breathing.

And there's no way he's going to last, not with Danny alternating between sucking and biting. Contemplates telling Danny to stop but the sensation is too good, too hot for words so Martin squeezes hard at the base of his erection before forcing his hands away. Doesn't quite know what to do with them, so he forces his hands into fists, clenching and unclenching and...

"Danny, please..." Pulls his feet away and Danny takes the hint, crawls back up Martin's torso, trailing a line of kisses up his chest and stopping to nuzzle Martin's neck.

"I see why you like that," Danny murmurs, sucking hard at the juncture between Martin's neck and shoulder and it takes all Martin's remaining strength to push Danny away.

Onto his back and Martin's straddling Danny's waist before Danny can protest. Presses fingers deep into Danny's skin, memorizing each shudder, each breathless moan before shifting lower. Down past stomach and thighs, ignoring Danny's erection and there's something to be said for teasing.

And that's really what this is all about, teasing, the art of seduction and maybe it's a little vanilla, but Martin's always been a fairly conservative guy. Always been a little old fashion and maybe they're not going to run off and get married, or even settle down and buy a house in the suburbs, but it doesn't stop him from wanting those things. Wanting slow, lazy love making and Sunday afternoons spent curled up in front of the television and okay, maybe toe sucking is only the tip of the iceberg.

Not that he's going to tell Danny that, not yet anyway because they've only been living together for three months and Danny may move fast when it comes to sex and commitment, but Martin's talking about a life together and he's still not certain how Danny's going to feel about that. Isn't certain how he feels about it and the very thought should send him running but this is Danny and for some reason that makes it a little less scary.

"Jesus..."

Danny's voice brings him back to the moment and Martin forces himself to stop thinking about houses and the future and concentrate on the task at hand. And Danny's panting, toe flexing in Martin's mouth and if the slight trembling of his legs is any indication, Danny likes this almost as much as Martin does.

Sucks a little harder, hands still running up and down Danny's legs and Danny's babbling a string of nonsense words. Nothing Martin can even remotely make out but it doesn't matter because he's doing this to Danny and even after all this time, it still surprises him. So much so he finds himself waking up at night, glancing next to him at Danny's sleeping form and it still feels like a dream. Some elaborate fantasy and Martin's half afraid he'll wake up someday to an empty bed.

"Martin, Martin..."

Pulls away at the insistent tone in Danny's voice, crawling back up the bed and spitting in his hand before running slick fingers over Danny's cock. Teases his head a little before planting his knees on either side of Danny's hips and arching back to position Danny at his opening. And he knows they should probably do some prep work, but Martin's more relaxed than he ever remembers feeling and he doesn't want to wait.

Wants to feel Danny stretching him, that slight burn and hint of pain that never really goes away. Wants to wake up tomorrow and still feel Danny buried inside him. Go to work and shift restlessly in his chair and maybe then it won't feel so much like a dream.

Danny's eyes are wide, breath coming in laboured pants and Martin slowly, very slowly, lowers himself onto Danny's cock. Pushing a little harder than necessary and Danny remains completely still, body tense with effort and Martin can't help but smirk. Loves how careful Danny is when it comes to hurting Martin and Martin waits until Danny's all the way in before leaning forward to kiss.

Wet and messy and Danny thrusts experimentally, hips coming off the mattress and Martin grunts at the sudden movement. Does it again and this time Martin moves with him, up when Danny pulls back and right back down when Danny thrusts forward. Bodies colliding together with enough force to make Martin's eyes roll into the back of his head and when Danny's hand reaches out to wrap around Martin's cock, Martin gives up on any semblance of coordination and just rides Danny.

So hard his arms start to tremble, elbows locking and Danny's free hand finds its way to Martin's hip. Guiding each thrust until Danny's tensing under him, body shaking through his orgasm and Martin contracts his muscles, pulling Danny deeper and Danny's hand clenches around Martin's cock. Hard enough to hurt but it's the best thing Martin's ever felt and before he can get out a warning, he's coming with a cry, wetness coating Danny's chest and stomach and Martin barely manages to keep from collapsing on top of Danny.

Eases off Danny and falls gracelessly onto the mattress at Danny's side, breath coming in ragged pants and Danny stretches out next to him. Hums low in the back of his throat and Martin can't help but smile. Loves post coital Danny and it's in these rare moments that Martin thinks maybe he should tell Danny about his domestic kink.

Closes his eyes instead, content just to breathe in the combined scent of Danny and sex and absorb the warmth radiating through his body. Toes still slightly damp and Danny can tie him up anytime if it means they get to do this.

Starting to think he'll do anything Danny wants so long as he can have Danny and maybe Danny's his biggest kink because Martin can't remember the last time he wanted someone with such passion. Can't remember the last time he loved someone with such passion but he'll save those words for another day. Maybe the same day he tells Danny about the house and white picket fence.


End file.
